The present invention relates to a DC-DC voltage converter and to a method for regulating a DC-DC voltage converter. In particular, the present invention relates to a DC-DC voltage converter for converting a DC input voltage to a predetermined DC output voltage.
In electric or hybrid vehicles, the power supply to a low-voltage on-board power supply system can be ensured by a high-voltage power supply system of the vehicle. The high-voltage power supply system of the vehicle is used here, in particular, for supplying power to the electric drive. In order to feed electrical energy into the low-voltage on-board power supply system of an electric or hybrid vehicle by way of the high-voltage power supply system, a DC-DC voltage transducer, for example, can be used. Such DC-DC voltage transducers can draw electrical energy from the high-voltage power supply system and convert the voltage of the high-voltage power supply system to a corresponding on-board power supply system voltage.
The document DE 10 2011 083 010 A1 discloses a control apparatus for a DC-DC voltage transducer and a method for operating a DC-DC voltage transducer for the supply of voltages to an on-board power supply system of a hybrid vehicle from a high-voltage power supply system. To this end, a voltage regulation device is provided, which regulates the output voltage of the DC-DC voltage transducer as a controlled variable. Furthermore, a current regulation device is provided, which regulates the output current of the DC-DC voltage transducer as a controlled variable.